Moon Rainbow
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: A shun x fabia story. I do not own bakugan


Moon Rainbow

Ch.1-Cheated

**Sayuri Lapis: Here's a cute Shun x Fabia story I wrote. I do not own Bakugan. **

Fabia Sheen dreamily sighed, today was the day that she and Dan were going on a date together for the first time in months. _I am so happy that Dan has found some time to go on a date together. _ "I see that you are happy today princess." Aranaut told her. Fabia nodded.

Dan had called Fabia that he was busy with other things, so they had never had a date together for a while.

Suddenly, her Samsung Galaxy S4 rung, Fabia looked at the caller ID and saw Dan's name. She answered and put the speaker on her phone. She didn't want to destroy her brain cells by putting the phone up her ear. "Hey Dan, what's up?"

"Hi Fabia, I just found out that Bakugan Interspace has a glitch with the scoreboard and I have to go fix it." Dan told her. Fabia felt her heart crash, "But what about our date to the park?" She croaked.

"We'll do that another time, I promise." Dan told her. "But isn't fixing Bakugan Interspace Marucho's job?" Fabia asked. "Uhh…Marucho wants me to help him." Dan answered him.

"Ok, we'll go next time." Fabia chirped, trying to sound happy. But deep inside, she was disappointed.

"Thanks for understanding, gotta go, Bye!"

Fabia closed her phone up. "Oh well." She sighed. "Why does Marucho always need Dan, just because he is number one in Bakugan Interspace, doesn't mean he goes to him all the time, he needs a break." She sighed.

Later, she decided to go to the park to relax all by herself. She looked around at the kids playing around. _I wish Dan was here with me. _She thought. Fabia then saw a couple behind the forest trees.

The male had brown hair that looked exactly like Dan's. The female had blue hair. Suddenly, the goggles fell to the ground. _Aren't those Dan's goggles? _She thought.

She stood up and walked to the tree to pick him up. She then heard the couple kissing. "Wanna continue babe?" The familiar voice said. _Dan? _Fabia perked up. A blue haired girl then walked to Fabia and snatched them from her.

"Those are my boyfriend's goggles." She snapped at her. "Who is your boyfriend?" Fabia asked coldly.

The blunette shrugged. "Dan Kuso." She answered. Fabia felt a knife go through her when she told her that. "Dan Kuso is my boyfriend!" She cried.

"He's YOUR boyfriend?" The bluenette girl asked the dark blue haired girl. Fabia stood up, "Where is he?" She growled.

"Um…He's over there." The blunette pointed to the right. Fabia stomped over and saw Dan Kuso. Dan's mouth dropped open. "Fabia? What are you doing here?" He nervously asked.

"I should ask you that Dan Kuso." She growled. "Look, I can explain everything. You see, she dragged me over to kiss me on my way to Bakugan Interspace." Dan lied.

"Liar! You called me and asked me if I wanted to go to the park and kiss and I said yes!" The blunette yelled. Dan looked at the blunette apprehensively. "Runo…" He started.

"You never told me you were dating another girl!" Runo screamed. The brown haired teen looked at Fabia, who was trembling with anger. "So all this time, you were telling me you were busy with Bakugan Interspace as an excuse to flirt with other girls?" She cried.

"Y-Yes, I mean No! Please Fabia, I'm really sorry and I won't make another excuse again." Dan begged.

Runo and Fabia then looked at each other. "I can understand why Dan dumped you, your chest is nothing." Runo snickered. "No it is not!" Fabia sourly said. "Wait! Let me talk!" Dan yelled.

Runo and Fabia glared at Dan, "No way!" Runo said. Fabia then walked to Dan and slapped him on the cheek. "We're through." She snapped. Fabia then started to run, with tears streaming down her face. _All this time, Dan was with other girls. I wish I knew it earlier. _She thought as she was running.

Without looking, she accidentally bumped into Shun Kazami, both of them falling into the pond. She looked up and gasped when she realized that she was on top of him. "Shun, I'm so sorry!" She apologized.

The ventus brawler shrugged, "It's fine, but I am all wet. Shun then looked at Fabia's eyes, he noticed that they were pink and her face was wet. "What's wrong?" He asked. Fabia looked away, "Dan cheated on me." She answered.

"Oh." Shun stood up and picked up Fabia. "What are you doing?" She nervously asked. "Taking you inside. You are wet; I can see your nipples." He told her.

Fabia looked down at her shirt. She could see her pink nipples showing through. "You are such a pervert." The haos brawler blushed. "I'm not a pervert. Anyway, want some new clothes to wear?" Shun asked.

Fabia nodded and walked upstairs to the bathroom. She took her wet clothes off and got the shower water running. When she was done, she got out of the bathtub.

Shun came into the bathroom to give her clothes and saw Fabia naked. "Kyaahh! You pervert!" She screamed and kicked Shun out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were done." He apologized. Fabia put on the clothes Shun gave her and left the room. She saw Shun on the sofa with a big bump on his head. "Pervert." She whispered and walked to the kitchen.

She took out some crackers and stuffed them into her mouth. "Fabia, can we talk more about what happened?" Shun asked. Fabia walked to Shun and sat next to him. "Sure." she muttered.

The neathian took a deep breath. "Ok, I called Dan Kuso yesterday if we could go to the park today, and he said yes." She started. "Continue." Shun said.

"Then I went to the park and saw Dan and a girl named Runo make out. I was so mad at him so I said that we were through." She sobbed. "I'm so crushed. I thought he loved me."

Shun patted Fabia on the back, "Don't worry princess, I will help you heal from the damage Dan done to you." He hushed her, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Really?" Fabia sniffed. Shun nodded. "Really." He whispered and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

To be continued


End file.
